Team Malfoy
by Extended-Wings09
Summary: It was supposed to be a harmless competition. Until they realised that things weren't what they seemed...Scorpius and Rose
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's the school holidays, so I'm making use of it...by writing fanfics!**

**Just so everyone knows: Rose is in Ravenclaw, Albus and Hugo is in Gryffindor (as are the other Weasleys), Scorpius is in Slytherin, headmistress is McGonagall. This is also Rose's seventh year at Hogwarts and she, along with Scorpius, are the head pupils. Al is the quidditch captain of Gryffindor.**

**Hope you like and please review! **

* * *

**Chapter one**

"Five...four...three...two...one!"

Right on cue, the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Like the other members of her class, Rose Weasley hurried to organise her books in order before putting them in her bag. She dashed out the door before the professor could hand out homework assignments-those heavy sheets of parchments he was getting seemed suspiciously like a worksheet he wanted to them complete.

People were surprised at this display of eagerness. Rose 'goody-two-shoes' Weasley, was never one to cheer when class was over. In fact the red-haired, freckled girl was normally the _last_ to pack up. She was also the only student to ever say "Thank you for the lesson" to the professors.

"Hey Weasley, what's the rush?" Albus Potter said, catching up to her.

"Weasley?" Rose gave her cousin a suspicious look, "why are you being so formal all of a sudden?"

"Nothing," he tried to sound nonchalant, but Rose knew better.

"Spit it out, _Potter,_" she demanded, shifting her bag to her other shoulder. "Tell me, is it about the Intra-School competition?"

Albus had the decency to look guilty. "Maybe," he admitted.

Rose sighed and turned around abruptly, making Albus bump into her. "The rules clearly dictate that the_ professors_ are the ones deciding on which Houses are with which. I'd like to help Gryffindor, really I do-don't look at me like that- but there's a fair chance Ravenclaw is teamed up with Hufflepuff."

"So you're saying...that if Ravenclaw is teamed up with Gryffindor, you'd help?" he asked hopefully.

Rose nodded, "of course," she said, "all of my family is in Gryffindor after all. And if you'd excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."

Albus watched as Rose threaded her way through the mass of the students and up the staircase. He scanned the horizon and spotted a red head bobbing somewhere in the middle of the sea. A closer inspection revealed the redhead to be Hugo, Rose's sixth year brother.

"HUGO!" Albus shouted, but to no avail. The noise the students were making was too loud; Hugo didn't even turn around.

With a sigh, Albus let himself be pushed along with the crowd and into the Great Hall where lunch was being served. What meeting did Rose have to go to that made her miss lunch anyway?

* * *

Rose gingerly grasped the door handle and twisted it slowly, hoping sincerely that she was the first person to arrive.

"Weasel, you're late!" Someone drawled from the other side of the door.

Oh crap. Of all the people to come before her, it had to be _him_.

She pushed the door wide open and strode in briskly, ignoring the blonde-haired seventh year who lounged on the sofa as if he owned it.

"Aren't you going to apologise?" he asked, smirking a little as Rose cast him a withering look.

"No," she simply said. A glance at the clock hanging on the opposite wall told her there was still a good five minutes left until the meeting started.

Scorpius Malfoy propped his chin on one hand, studying the Head Girl as she organised the stack of parchments on her table. "So it's true then," he said, "all the rumours floating about. People say you've got a mental disorder."

Rose ignored him. He was probably the one who _started _the rumours-she wasn't going to waste her breath and time arguing about how untruthful and disgusting the little (okay, tall) prick was.

Malfoy stood, stretching and yawning loudly, earning a scowl from her. "For your information," he informed her while walking to her desk, "the professors have already made the decision on which House is paired up with which."

_That_ got her attention.

"So...?" She asked. _Please let Ravenclaw be with Gryffindor. _

"Can't tell you," he said triumphantly, "I'm supposed to tell the prefects too, and I'm not going to repeat myself again and again just for _you_."

Rose looked down and signed some papers, back to ignoring him. There was once a time when she would have retorted and made a snide comment back, but that was before they became Head pupils. She wanted to set a good example for the rest of the school, and arguing with the Head Boy was not the best way to do it-much as she wanted to strangle the arrogant jerk.

"Merlin," he sighed, "you're the dullest girl I've ever had the misfortune to meet."

"Good," she snapped, "go find some interesting girl and bother her instead. Now shut up and let me do my work until the others come in."

As if on cue, the door opened and the prefects came in one by one. Rose stood up and walked past Malfoy, taking the sofa he'd just sat in before.

She waited until everybody (minus Scorpius) had her attention before speaking.

"This meeting was called in order to discuss the upcoming intra-school competition," she said. There was a ripple of excitement as the other students anticipated the newest event in Hogwarts.

"As you already know, the competition is based on two houses against the other two. There would be different types of matches, and the professors had told us that they include the following things: Academics-" half the prefects groaned loudly, "-Music, Arts, Sports, and other areas which, I think, include team co-operation skills."

"Duh," Malfoy snorted from where he was standing.

"You mean even you, the head girl, aren't sure of what each match is about?" A girl asked. She was a sixth year Hufflepuff, called Mia Harrington.

"No, I don't," Rose answered, "as I too, am participating. Thus it would not be fair if I know everything there is to the competition. Any other questions?"

"Do you at least know which house is teamed up with which?" Sam Greeves, a Gryffindor demanded.

Rose turned to look at Scorpius. "I don't- but Malfoy does."

Everyone followed suit and stared at the Head Boy who was lazily twirling his wand in his hands. "What?" he asked, staring back at them with a sneer.

"Malfoy," Rose warned, "tell us what Professor McGonagall told you, or else lunch would be over and we'd have to starve until dinner."

"So, are you asking me or ordering me?" Malfoy asked eyeing her coolly. He was back to playing with his wand.

She gritted her teeth, "asking you," she forced out.

He walked over to the sofas slowly, enjoying how everybody's eyes were following his every move.

"Get out of my seat," he snarled to Sam, who bravely managed a scowl before standing and letting Malfoy slump into the sofa.

Rose closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten. "Don't make me report you to the Headmistress for abusing your privileges," she said quietly. "You may be appointed as Head Boy, but as Head Girl, I have the right to depose you."

"Are you _threatening_ me?" Malfoy's voice was dangerously low as he leaned towards her, "because if you wish to report me, go on, but I'd watch your back for the rest of your life if I were you."

Rose wasn't scared one bit as his cold grey eyes stared into her own brown ones. She leaned towards him too. "If you try and curse me-emphasis on _try_- then you'd have the entire Weasley and Potter clan up against you, so don't even think about it-_if I were you_."

Malfoy's mouth twitched into a smirk, "I always forget about the ridiculous vastness of your family, Weasel, until I see a redhead popping up out of nowhere."

Someone coughed, and Rose realised that the prefects were still waiting for an answer. "I'm glad you're aware of that Malfoy," she said, returning to her original straight-backed posture, "but lunch is over in half an hour and we're still waiting for you. Spit it out."

"Well..." Malfoy studied his fingernails, which were nicely clipped and not bitten like Rose's.

"Malfoy..." Rose growled warningly.

"You're going to love this," he smirked.

_Oh no, no, no, no! _

"Ravenclaw with Slytherin versus Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," he grinned at her. "Hop on board, _team mate_."

The prefects were muttering to themselves as Rose froze in horror, unable to stop her jaw dropping and her mouth forming an 'O'.

"Don't be _that _excited," Malfoy drawled, "you always have the chance to not participate."

"Don't be ridiculous," Rose managed to recover in time to shoot back a reply. "Don't flatter yourself, I wasn't excited; I was-am- _horrified_."

She turned her back on him and walked to her desk, where she tapped her wand on her drawer and several heavy parcels came floating out. She guided each parcel to a prefect of a house.

"I've already anticipated that this meeting would go past what we scheduled it to be," she gave a pointed look at Malfoy, who, for the hundredth time, smirked back. "So I've made copies of information booklets detailing what is to happen and how the competition is going to work. Each parcel contains sixty booklets to be handed out to the sixth and seventh year students in your house, plus the extra large poster is to be posted on the notice board in your common room. Lunch will be over in ten minutes, so hurry and get down there before the bell rings!"

The prefects grabbed their parcels and rushed out, the last one slamming the Head Pupil's door shut.

There was a brief silence as Rose shut the drawer to her desk, with Malfoy looking at her from the sofa where he was still sitting.

"Why do you think Professor McGonagall created the competition?" Rose asked suddenly, her eyes serious as she looked back at him.

Malfoy was surprised; she never asked him proper questions. It was always "Here's a question for you: are you a git or a prick?" Or "Do you think you're some hero or something? Maybe you need to visit the Hospital Wing for that mental illness of yours?"

He brushed away some hair that was in his eyes, thinking if he should answer her seriously or not. It seemed that Ravenclaw and Slytherin needed to cooperate in order to win this competition, and getting onto the brightest student's good side wouldn't hurt. On the other hand, Ravenclaw needed Slytherin too-if the sporting event was Quidditch, Slytherin owned it. They've never lost a game since Scorpius became Keeper. Not once.

_Screw it,_ he thought, _since when did Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasel got along?_

"Duh, it's to show you how useless Ravenclaws are of course," he replied, wincing at how childish his answer sounded.

Rose sighed, "of course," she muttered, "people never change."

"_Of course_," he imitated her. "I'm off to lunch. Let's have a meeting for our houses tomorrow after dinner. Okay, good to know you agree." He strolled out the office before Rose could have a chance to answer.

Rose locked her drawer again with the hardest lock spell she knew-with Malfoy sharing the office, such precautions were necessary; simple lock spells were just not enough. She double-checked that everything was in order (lamps were off; all drawers shut and locked; all documents organised in order of importance and alphabetically; cushions were right way up and facing outwards on the sofa...) before leaving the room and locking the office behind her.

* * *

People always complimented Rose. They were astounded by her intelligence, even from when she was young. They told her she was brave, polite, responsible and loyal-just like her mother.

She was never called pretty though, something that for a while bothered her.

Rose was aware of her wild mane of curly flame-coloured hair, and how it clashed horribly with her pale, acne marked skin. She had thin legs and arms, but as much as she tried to hide it, she had love handles and had no curves whatsoever. Just straight up and down, she didn't even have a thin waist to show off.

Her only good quality, according to her, was that she was quick to learn and master things. She knew how to do three-point turns, u-turns, parallel parking in just one hour of being taught how to drive a muggle car.

She would love to say that she was unique at least, but even that was stripped from her. Everybody always compared her against her mother, about how much Rose reminded them of Hermione Granger when she was Rose's age. Rose loved her mother and all, but she felt that to really make a mark on this world, she needed her own uniqueness, her own quality which branded her as herself, not just as the offspring of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

The first time she had that thought was when she turned seven. It was her birthday party, all of her family was there, celebrating, and all they could say was how much Rose resembled Hermione. Never mind the fact that she had red hair while her mother had brown hair, never mind that the birthday girl wanted that day to be _hers_. Never mind that Rose did not appreciate being compared to her genius mother.

Even Hermione Granger wasn't cursed for having acne-marked skin or a figure that girls hoped they would never get. But Rose got it, and _still _people commented on how much they were alike.

It was not until she was ten when the Weasleys began to see the symptoms. Rose would re-organise her closet every week, in order of season and then colour, and then cost. She would also straighten every crooked portrait and photo frame hanging from the wall. She demanded that when they used to Floo network, they had to go by alphabetical order. Hermione first, then Hugo, Ron, and lastly Rose-everything must have a pattern, and Rose was determined to follow these patterns.

It wasn't a sickness-Rose was perfectly fine physically. It was just a condition where everything has to be pristine perfect and in order before Rose could function properly. It drove people up the wall, but at least it did the trick: she was now known as that OCD Weasley and not Hermione no. 2 anymore.

Ron and Hermione did not know themselves whether Rose really had OCD, or whether she was just putting up a front so people wouldn't compare her against her mother anymore. Ron was determined that it was the latter, whereas Hermione reckoned it was the former.

Whatever it was, Rose continued even when she was in Hogwarts. This little piece of juicy information was overheard by Malfoy when Hugo was complaining to Albus yesterday. If the competition was too boring, he might make it more fun by antagonising Rose.

It all depended on the first match.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everybody who story alerted and favourited this story! But extra thanks to those who reviewed- you guys rock!**

**Please review~**

**

* * *

**

"Right," Rose paced in front of the notice board in the Ravenclaw common room. "Here's the thing: unfortunately our house is paired up with Slytherin-"

She was interrupted by a loud chorus of groans.

"-but!" she held up one hand, "we can use them to our advantage." She stopped pacing and looked at each seventh and sixth year in the eye, "Slytherins are cunning and ambitious. They no doubt, want to win this competition more than anything. With their ambition and our knowledge you can say we're a pretty good match. Besides, if quidditch is involved, Slytherin will win it for us-no offence Harold," she added to the Ravenclaw quidditch captain, who shrugged.

"They've got the best keeper," he admitted with a scowl.

"Malfoy suggested a meeting tomorrow, for those who are participating after dinner tomorrow. Which reminds me-if you choose to not participate, sign your name on this sheet and you'd have to go to class as per normal," Rose brandished a piece of parchment and stuck it to the notice board, carefully adjusting it so that the edges of the parchment were parallel to the sides of the notice board.

"You'll probably going to read the information sheet anyway, but you have to be paired up with someone in order to participate in the competition. The winners overall will be the pair that wins all the competitions. Please choose someone that you can work relatively well with, and choose someone whose strengths are your weaknesses."

Slowly the sixth and seventh year students moved back to where they were before Rose called them over. A few people signed their names onto the parchment, opting out of the competition.

"Hey Rose?" Harold came up to her, tapping on her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be my partner?" The good thing about Harold was that he was always direct and to the point-though sometimes this was annoying.

Rose thought about his offer. She excelled in academics, and perhaps in art, but she was useless in sports. Harold, on the other hand, had average marks but was a decent, if not fantastic, in sports. There was even a rumour going around that he played the guitar pretty well too, though Rose had never heard him play before.

She nodded, "yes, I'd like to."

He flashed her a smile, and the white of his teeth stood out against his tanned face. "Awesome. So after dinner tomorrow right? Where abouts?"

It took her a few moments to figure out that he was talking about the meeting. Malfoy hadn't specified a place. "Er... how about the library?"

"Okay, I'll go and tell the others," he walked away with his hands in his trouser pockets.

Rose hurried out of the common room to the Owlery. There she scribbled a note telling Malfoy where the meeting was to be held, and that he'd better not change it. She tied it to the outstretched leg of Mercury, her owl and waited until the owl had flown away before going back to the Ravenclaw common room.

* * *

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose shouted, "that's-"

"Shh... or do you want us to get kicked out?" Malfoy hissed.

Rose lowered her voice. "N. O. _No._ I'm not going to sneak into Professor McGonagall's office!"

"Not sneaking-just visiting without her permission," Malfoy persuaded, "c'mon, if she sees you, you can just say you left the patrol schedule on her desk and wanted to retrieve it."

"Why don't _you _do it?" She crossed her arms across her chest, scowling at the Head Boy who was sitting in the seat opposite.

"Because," he sighed loudly, earning a glare from the librarian, "you're Miss Goody-two-shoes. She'll believe you."

Rose's fingers twitched involuntarily as she saw the messy array of his books scattered on the table. She mentally slapped herself. _It's his books_, she scolded, _leave them alone!_

"No, and that's final," she got up and arranged her books in order of classes, then placed them into her bag. "We better go back to the others and discuss strategies for the competition."

Malfoy had dragged her away as soon as she set foot in the library, twenty minutes before the rest came trailing in, hoping that she could get some studying done before the meeting started. He, apparently, had been in the library all throughout dinner, working out ways to win. Unfortunately, his best solution was to _cheat_.

She shuddered at how... despicable Slytherins were.

Rose seated herself down at the head of the table, waiting for Malfoy to saunter into a chair before starting the meeting.

"Okay, um, Ravenclaws have already chosen their partners for the competition. Have the Slytherins done that as well?"

Affirmative, from the sounds that the Slytherins made.

"That's...great," she glanced at Malfoy who was sneakily eating a Chocolate Frog. "So, er, any ideas for the competition?"

"No, of course not," a Slytherin proclaimed, "Seeing as we have no idea what the first task is. Wouldn't it make sense to have a meeting _after_ we know what we're doing?"

Rose flushed as she saw fellow Ravenclaws nodding along. "_I _wasn't the one who called a meeting," she replied hotly, "why don't you ask the Head Boy?"

All eyes turned on the prefect, who was still munching on food. "What're you looking at?" Malfoy snarled.

Rose sighed impatiently. "Malfoy, no eating in the library. Five points from Slytherin, now hurry up and tell us why you wanted to hold this meeting."

Malfoy smirked, "Oh, did I not tell you?" He asked innocently.

Rose gritted her teeth, tearing her eyes from the crumbs on the table. "What?" she snapped irritably.

"Ravenclaws have to pair up with Slytherins, that's the whole point of having two houses paired up together, duh."

"WHAT?" Rose jumped to her feet. "But-but, the Slytherins themselves have already-why didn't you tell me this?" She spluttered.

"Oh this is fun," Malfoy gave a small chuckle. "How 'bout we pair up together Rosie?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Actually..." Harold looked thoughtful. "I think you should, Rose."

She turned towards him, eyes blazing. "WHAT?"

"Well, if we had to pick out one Ravenclaw and one Slytherin to determine the best team, you two would be it. You've got the brains, and Malfoy is best at Quidditch."

"See? Even Jarold here says so," Malfoy said.

"_Harold_," the Ravenclaw corrected.

"Whatever," Malfoy dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"No," Rose said firmly. She whipped out her wand.

"Hey!" Malfoy hurriedly got up and took out his wand too, "don't start hexing me!"

Rose rolled her eyes, "I'm _not_ going to hex you." She turned her attention to the crumbs and cleaned it up. She also rearranged the order of the books on the shelf behind him too-in subject then alphabetical order. It was the one shelf that Madam Pince had not sorted through yet.

"Mental," Malfoy muttered, though he was relieved that she wasn't about to hex her.

"So if you refuse to pair up with Malfoy-though I hate to say this, he is the best choice-then who with?" Harold asked.

Rose scanned around the room for possible candidates. Her eyes fell on a tall seventh year whose messy brown hair and dreamy hazel eyes caused him much scorn in the first three years of Hogwarts, before the girls started realising that he might not be so bad-looking after all.

"Nott," she replied triumphantly. "He and I never argue and fight, plus he takes Herbology and Divination, subjects that I do not take."

"_I _take those subjects!" Malfoy argued.

"Yeah, but we argue all the time!" Rose shot back, "Nott and I _never_ do!"

"That's because you two never speak to each other, duh!"

Rose's eyes fell on his tie, which was crooked. "I'd take my chances with _him_, rather than _you."_

Malfoy pretended to look stung. "That's the meanest thing I- what the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed.

Rose's hands were outstretched towards him, wanting to straighten that tie. She hastily stuck them back into the pockets of her robes. "Nothing," she said innocently.

"Were you about to strangle me?"

Rose nodded, "yeah, that's right- I hate you so I wanted to strangle you," unfortunately her relief was obvious and Malfoy didn't buy it one bit.

"Whatever, _nobody_ hates me," he scoffed, which earned a dubious look from her.

Harold chose this moment to address the rest of the students in the library. "If you guys had to vote the pair that would most likely win for us, who would they be?"

Without hesitation, everybody chorused, "Malfoy and Weasley."

"Would anyone bother to explain WHY?" Rose's face was red as she struggled to contain her anger and confusion. Wasn't Ravenclaw _her _house? Why were they forcing her to...?

Lorcan Lovegood, a Ravenclaw who decided to take his mother's last name because of the alliteration, was the one to explain things to her. "You have lots of nargles," he said seriously, "Malfoy is free from them. You need him to clear your mind about them."

Rose's jaw dropped, "I have _nargles_?"

"Yes," Lorcan answered, "a lot."

"But apart from that," Harold hastily broke in, "let's face it. Rose, you're excellent in most subjects, apart from, er-"

"-potions, I know," she said irritably.

"-and you're really responsible and well organised, people also can depend on you for things, and you're a great team leader. But you're not so great at sports, and you can't play an instrument and sometimes...you get distracted at vital times-"

"That's not true!" Rose retorted.

"Rose, the reason you failed potions was because you always leave the potion simmering for too long-you're always organising your books, or cutting your ingredients so all of them are exactly the same, or otherwise putting the ingredients in size and alphabetical order-"

"You can stop now," Rose muttered, as a Slytherin let out a snigger.

"Sorry. But Scorpius Malfoy is the only one who can get you to focus most of the time. You're so angry and pissed off at him that you tend to not see the disarray of things around you. Besides, Malfoy is good at sports, he excels in potions-and it's not like he fails his other subjects either- plus although he's not responsible and reliable, but he keeps a cool head in a crisis, and he _does_ have some good ideas..."

"Aw stop it," Malfoy smirked, "you're making me blush."

Harold gave him a look that would have frozen a troll in its tracks. "I'm not complimenting you simply because you deserved it, Malfoy," he said frostily, "I'm just trying to get Rose to see some sense. Rose, it isn't just about you and Malfoy, it's about the two houses. You two are our best chance."

Rose let out a hurrumph. "Fine," she snapped, "but only if Malfoy behaves himself. He gets three chances-three strikes and you're out, Slytherin."

"Er, what?" Malfoy asked, not understanding.

"In softball? Three strikes...never mind," Rose said glumly. "We better win, and you better not piss me off."

"The same goes for me too," the Slytherin retorted.

* * *

"Task one," McGonagall said, staring at the seventh and sixth years. "Starts at nine o'clock today."

Rose shot Harold a worried look, it was eight fifty now-they didn't have time to plan and make strategies!

"Task one is in the form of an obstacle. Each pair will receive an envelope which tells you the first place to go. If you complete what is required of you over there, the professor will hand you another envelope and so forth, until you reach the final destination. The first pair to get there wins. Winners of the competition overall is the pair who gains to most points. First in a task earns you ten points, second, nine, third, eight and so on.

Each task that you are to complete requires both of you to pass. For example, in Task one, both of you _have _to complete all tasks in the obstacle in order to get the envelope. However in saying that, each pair gets three passes. If one person, at any time, chooses to not participate in any particular task, he or she may use one pass, and if the other person successfully completes the task, you'll get the envelope. Of course, if both of you do not want to do the task, you can use up two passes and move onto the next obstacle. Is that clear?"

The students nodded.

"Before the competition starts, I'd like to explain to you how your bracelet works,"

"What bracelet?" Malfoy muttered.

As if in answer, the professor waved her wand and bracelets appeared around the wrists of the students. Rose looked down at her wrist and saw a silver delicate bracelet with three blue charms dangling from it.

She lifted her wrist and studied them. The bracelet itself was made up of thin metal vines twisted around each other, and had tiny leaves and buds carved into it. The three charms, made of blue coloured gems (she daren't think they were sapphires-that would be too, well, good to be true) was of a spell book that opened and closed from time to time, a miniature broomstick, and a small wand that had green and bronze sparks shooting from its tip.

A glance at Malfoy's wrist saw that his was exactly the same, except that his bracelet was bronze and the charms were of green gems.

Silver and green, bronze and blue. Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Ugh.

The professor's eyes were trained on the clock hanging from the wall behind the students. Everybody waited in silence for the clock to chime nine o'clock. Any minute now...

The second hand ticked to twelve, and almost at once, half the students found in their hands an envelope addressed to them and their partner.

Rose dragged Malfoy away from the crowd and watched as he ripped it open.

"What does it say?" She asked impatiently, while trying to not look at his crooked tie.

"I-er-um. It says..." for once Scorpius Malfoy was at a lost as to what to say.

Rose snatched the piece of parchment from him.

"Oh my," she said, "well this is easy."

**TASK 1:**

**Go to Professor Cherry's classroom.**

"I don't take Muggle Studies!" Malfoy hissed.

Rose shrugged, "I don't either. But my grandparents are muggles and I own a laptop and an Ipod. Don't worry-we'll be fine." _Well how's that for a change,_ she smirked, _Malfoy needing reassurance about something._

"Lap...? I...? What the hell?"

"Oh, just muggle stuff," Rose said airily. "C'mon-first pair to finish wins, remember?"

* * *

They raced down the corridor, heading towards the Muggle Studies classroom.

"Just so you know," Malfoy said as Rose panted from the run, "If you breathe a word about my reaction to the envelope, I'll make sure you can never look at yourself in a mirror again."

"I'm not a grass," Rose snapped, "and don't worry-I don't want to look like _you. _I hear that you've got no mirrors in your room 'cause you faint every time you see your reflection."

Before he could reply, she swung the door open and looked into the face of an over-excited witch.

"Ah!" Professor Cheery said with a cheerful smile, "come on in..."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter was very rushed...so I don't like it. But still please review!**

* * *

"Well, what are you goggling at me for?" The Muggle Studies Professor exclaimed, ushering the two students inside. "Do you want any tea? Biscuits?"

"Er, no, we're fine," Rose stammered, staring at the short, plump witch whose hair was dyed bright pink.

"Yeah," Malfoy drawled, "you see, we have a competition, and we also have a time limit if we want to win. So what the hell are we supposed to do in order to get the envelope?"

Professor Cheery seemed unfazed by Malfoy's impoliteness. Rather, she appeared to be more amused than annoyed. "You honestly didn't think _I _would be the one making tea did you?" She chortled.

It was then Rose and Malfoy noticed the rest of the room they were standing in. To Rose, it looked exactly like a muggle electronics store. To Malfoy, it was just ten tables placed in rows of two, each with some weird blinking gadget sitting on the tops.

Professor Cheery suddenly dropped her smile, rearranging her facial features into something more serious. "There are ten stations, at each station there is a task. Both of you are to complete ALL tasks. Now, who shall go first?"

"Weasley."

"Malfoy." Rose and Malfoy said at the same time. Malfoy turned and glared at Rose, "You should go first!" He half yelled.

"Why?"

"Because you're the one with the muggle heritage, naturally _you_ should go first!"

Rose crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared back. "M comes before W," she informed him.

Malfoy was baffled, "I know that!" he snapped, "but what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"M for Malfoy, W for Weasley. M before W, so you should go first."

Malfoy let out a frustrated sigh. "Look," he said, obviously trying to calm himself down, "I don't give a damn about your weird-things- so just get out there and do the tasks, alright?" His voice was scarily quiet.

Rose pursed her lips, unwilling to budge.

Malfoy closed his eyes and silently counted to ten. "How about this way?" he suggested in a mock-polite tone, "R before S. R for Rose, S for Scorpius?"

"That works too, I guess," Rose muttered. "Fine, I'll go first."

She stepped towards the first table, looking uncertainly at a miniature version of a washing machine. The professor nodded encouragingly before guiding Malfoy to the table at the front of the classroom.

They sat down at the table where two empty goblets, two plates of scones, and a jug of pumpkin juice stood on it.

"Juice?" The Professor offered.

Malfoy shook his head. "I'd rather look at Weasley and see what she does."

Cheery tutted, "what an impolite little boy you are-a good guest always accepts what the hosts offers."

Malfoy scowled, "fine! Just pour the stupid drink and get your face out of my way!"

The teacher did as she was told, but was still hovering uncomfortably close towards him. "You know," she whispered, picking up a scone and shoving it at him, "I've always liked opera, ever been to one?"

Malfoy was craning his head to try and look at what Rose was doing, but Cheery was forever in his way. "No, I haven't," he answered shortly.

"You haven't?" The professor exclaimed incredulously, "How peculiar!"

"_You're_ peculiar," Malfoy muttered, seriously annoyed.

"Well, operas are simply the best. I shall sing a few of my favourite songs, perhaps you'll be a fan too!" The Professor stood up and suddenly started belting out some Italian Opera song.

_Oh Merlin.

* * *

_

Rose stood in the middle of the room, contemplating which station she should start at first. Numerical order would be the most obvious, of course, but station ten required you to pop the bread into the toaster, whereas station one instructed her to wash the clothes in the washing machine.

Rose always ate breakfast before she did chores. So, perhaps she should start from station ten and move backwards?

But then her eyes flickered over to station six, which was to use the electric jug and boil water to make a cup of tea. She liked to have tea with toast for breakfast.

_There is no pattern to this!

* * *

_

The professor was so busy singing her opera song, she didn't notice Malfoy had slipped from the table and seen that Rose had done absolutely nothing in the past five minutes.

"What are you standing there for?" Malfoy asked, struggling to hide his frustration.

"I can't decide on the order," Rose answered, her eyes still flicking from station to station.

"Just do the bloody thing in numerical order!" He yelled. His face was flushed from anger and frustration. First the teacher had annoyed the crap out of him by blocking his way and singing that horrible song, now this!

He wondered why he thought it was a good idea to pair up with Rose Weasley, because so far, he wasn't convinced he'd made the right choice.

"I-can't," Rose stammered, "it doesn't make any sense if I do it in numerical order, I can't do things if they aren't making any sense-it doesn't feel...right."

Malfoy closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

"Do. It. In. Numerical. Order." He hissed.

"B-But-"

"-Just do it!"

Giving him the most evil look she could do, Rose rolled up the sleeves of her school robes and walked over to the first station.

"What the hell is that?" Malfoy asked, his face returning back to its normal colour now that Rose was cooperating.

"Washing machine-now shut up," Rose opened the lid and found that there was already some clothes in it. She looked around and found some laundry detergent.

"I'm not sure how much you put in," Rose said, "but I think half a cap should be fine for the amount of clothes in this machine."

She shut the lid and pressed the start button. "Normally there are other settings," she explained to Malfoy, who was standing beside her. "Like water temperature, or whether its heavy duty, or for delicates or whatever. But this machine only has a start button."

The machine beeped. The clothes were washed. "Already?" Rose wondered, "it normally takes over an hour at Gram's house..."

"Why are you complaining?" Malfoy asked, "Fast is good, remember. Now onto the next station."

The next table held two light bulbs and a single lamp. "I think you're supposed to change the light bulbs," Rose muttered.

She unscrewed the light bulb inside the lamp and replaced it with one from the table. She flicked on the switch. The light bulb flickered and lit.

"It emits light!" Malfoy sounded impressed.

"Duh," Rose imitated him.

"Oh shut up, Weasley. Onto the next station."

Station number three required Rose to send a text to the other cell phone lying on the table. She showed Malfoy how to press the correct keys and also showed him how to open the message on the other phone.

Number four was to make the remote control car travel around a series of obstacles.

Station five required them to vacuum the carpet area around the table.

Station six wanted them to boil the water using an electric jug and use the tea bags to brew some tea.

Number seven instructed them to adjust the volume on the television.

Eight required them to play a game of tennis using wii.

Nine was to microwave a plate of food.

Lastly, station ten was to put the bread into the toaster and wait for it to toast the bread.

"This is easy," Malfoy said. "Okay, my turn."

"WAIT!" The professor screeched. "I forgot to tell you-no helping! Disqualified!"

"Excuse me?" Rose's jaw dropped open.

"Couldn't you have told us sooner?" Malfoy was positively steaming.

"Well...I suppose it is my fault," Cheery had the decency to look guilty.

"It is your fault," Malfoy snarled.

"Okay, I'll give you guys a chance. Complete task eleven and Rose passes," the teacher went into the drawer and got out a strange object.

"Th-that's...no..." Whatever it was, Rose wasn't looking forward to it.

"What is that thing?" Malfoy asked, looking at Rose's thunderstruck expression. "Speak, damn it!"

"Hair. Straightener," she whispered.

"A what?" He still didn't understand.

"Hair straightener!" She repeated, "it's for straightening your hair! Merlin this is going to take me ages!"

Malfoy's eyes travel to Rose's hair, which was wild and curly. Then he looked at the hair straightener in Cheery's hands.

He gulped.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Malfoy growled, pacing around impatiently.

"I'm trying!" Rose really was trying-ten minutes had passed and she had already straightened half of her hair.

"Well-try harder!"

"I've got so much hair, dammit!" Rose yelled, "so shut up and stop distracting me!"

Malfoy whipped out his wand. "Am I disqualified if I cut her hair?" He asked the amused professor, who was buttering a scone.

"No," There was something unnerving about the way the professor looked at Malfoy's wand.

"W-what are you going to do?" Rose stared at the wand in his hand.

"Helping." He took two steps, grabbed a fistful of hair and muttered a spell before swishing his wand across the thick mane of hair.

Nothing happened.

The professor suddenly laughed. "You can't use magic here!" She sang. "No magic! No magic!"

Rose battered his hand away and continued straightening her hair.

This was going to be a LONG process.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Malfoy and Rose (with her hair all straightened) held out their hands.

"Give it to us," Malfoy demanded. "Give us the bloody envelope."

Cheery held up a hand. "Wait-I want to finish my pumpkin jui-ugh!"

Malfoy had slapped the goblet out of her hand, splashing the orange liquid all over her robes. The empty goblet clattered onto the floor.

"I've had enough of you," he growled. "We've done what we needed to-so give us it!"

Anger flashed across Cheery's face. But just for a moment. She smiled sweetly, "of course, dears, here you go."

Malfoy snatched the blue envelope out of her hands, grabbed Rose and dragged her out of the room.

Cheery sighed and got out her wand. "_Scourgify,_" she muttered, clearing up the mess.

"We need a team name," Rose said, as they raced along the corridor to their next destination.

"Team Malfoy," he answered without a second's hesitation.

"No."

"I'm not going to be called Team Weasel. God no."

Rose scowled. "I don't want to called Team Malfoy-it's too... ew..."

"Too late anyway, I submitted that name to McGonagall before the competition started," It was a lie, but it did the trick. Rose shut up.

Suddenly Malfoy stopped, and Rose crashed into him. "Why did you stop?" She screeched, rubbing her sore nose.

"Toilet," he blushed, and, sure enough, they were standing outside the boys' bathroom.

"Hurry up," Rose snapped.

He disappeared into the room, leaving her alone in the empty corridor.

She leaned against the stone wall, eyes closed, wondering what was required of them for the next task.

"Hey!" Her eyes flickered open.

A boy around seventeen was walking briskly towards them. He was tall and had wavy black hair. His robes were unfamiliar to her- a weird rippling grey colour.

"Who are you?" Rose asked, eyeing him. He definitely wasn't a Hogwarts student.

"I'm Theodore. Who are you?" He stopped in front of her, looking down at her face.

"Rose Weasley. Head Girl, you're not a seventh year."

"I am, I transferred here today," Theodore answered. "I haven't changed into school robes yet-I'm getting them delivered."

"So I'm guessing you're not in the competition?" Rose asked.

Theodore shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips. "Maybe. Maybe not. Who's your partner?"

Rose's mouth curled in distaste. "Scorpius Malfoy."

Theodore raised his eyebrows. "A _Malfoy_, awesome. Must be...fun."

"Oh yeah," Rose answered sarcastically. "It's fun, really fun."

"I heard about some tasks, while walking around..."

Rose stiffened. "I don't like to cheat."

Theodore smirked, "It's not cheating...it's an exchange."

"In exchange for what?" She was suspicious-she hardly knew the guy after all.

"A favour. I tell you an interesting piece of information, and in return, you owe me."

"I..." She was tempted. Really tempted. They've wasted so much time already on the first task.

Theodore leaned closer, bending down slightly. "Transfiguration requires some...quick reflexes. Quick, very quick-you'll be on your toes. Transfiguring things at quick speeds..." His voice was low as he whispered in her ear.

Rose pushed him away. "Why are you telling me this?" She demanded.

"Like I said-in exchange for a favour. Now I need to go-see you around sometime," with a small wave, Theodore disappeared around the corner.

"What's going on?" Malfoy had reappeared, looking at the confused expression on Rose's face.

"Nothing," she muttered. "Let's hurry-which classroom was it?"

"I dunno-it hasn't been used in a while, but we should be close." Malfoy studied the map of Hogwarts. "It's around the corner. First door on the left."

They sprinted around the corner and pulled the door open to the designated room. Rose gulped.

"Transfiguration," she whispered.


End file.
